PZK
PZK - Official organization, based on monarchy, Polish nation with very high moral backbone: Mission: develop new technology, create defensive and offensive armament, create better life and conditions for self-realization. It was formed in ancient times on Earth. Devision is: "Deus, Family, Patriae" help others in need but stay alert. Every adult man is obliged possesing of weapon. After Earth WW3 planet was destroyed by Freebuilders. Thanks to Slavic alliance nation preserved with brightest engineers and went to stars searching for new Hyperborean world, new home. Enemy: Freebuilders, Space Pirates Info about fleet Ship Classification system Names The general naming for flying vessels is this code: PZL - ABCD ; "Version" ; "Name" PZL - prefix of air vehicles (small grid) PZK - prefix of air vehicles (large grid) A - Class of vehicle 1- orbital ship only 2 - interorbital fly planet and orbit 3 - Specialized craft welders, towing etc. 4 - Atmo vessel fly only in atmosphere B - Passengers Capacity 1-0 1-10 passengers A - 11 to 20 passengers B - 20 to 30 C - 31 - 50 D - more than 51 C - Number of pilots required to fly D - firepower 1-0 is 10, the highest for gunships and heavy assault, more than 2 types of weapons Version - another tier of vehicle Name - regular/slang/official name for craft Divisions: Ground Forces - Infantry (Assault troops, Heavy assault, snipers, Anti tank division, grenadiers, commandos, RPG, sappers, mortar squads, engineers, paratroopers, mechanized heavy infantry with exosuits) - Hussars (Ground Pancer Division - common tanks) - Templars (characterized by white-grey armor - they are simmilar to Hussars) - Pilgrimate (Convoy vehicles & trucks - SPK, OSPK, ATV) - Harii (characterized by black armor, operates at night, black death division) Air force Space ships Capital ships: -classified- (Rumor says that somwhere in space are hidden enormous heavy plated battleships, cruisers and carriers. Last known ship class was battleruser "ORP Visegrad", heavy battlecruser "Hammerhead" and carrier "The Hive" Basic of the fleet are mostly frigates and destroyers. With latest technological development of weapon "Katiusha" it is deadly weapon against whole fleet. Flag ship with that weapon is rocket destroyer "ORP Swarm" Small ships: - Fighters Fighters are developed to be fast with tactics: hit and run Heavy fighters are well armed for offensive charge Bombers - size of heavy fighters and corvettes fast, agile, tactics: hit and run - Somewhere in space You can still find Pitbull Bomber and Trainspark service ship remainings after war. Corvetes: Mostly oversized fighters and bombers. Also you can find as individual mercenary ships, troop transport or transporters. Somewhere in space You can still find derelicts of Coockie Monster remainings after war. Colonizers: There are several ships with purpose of colonizing planets. Technology is open for distribution. Main colonizer is PZK Stratos - lander with 3 crew capacity. Second is MCCV, a ship that can be transformed into building - colony hub. Also there are smaller version and non planetary modular. Space stations: Uncommon structures, mostly transit stations, orbital shipyards, commercial and trade stations, labs, satcoms or perimeter defensive Ground units: The main vehicle of the ground fleet is Baserunner - huge self sustained mobile base. Overall base for vehicles is old refurbished pre-war hulls. Classes of vehicles: - ATV buggy - ATV (HMMV, UAZ Hunter) - Tunnelers (mining vehicles) - giant miners - mobile refineries - APC - ATV trucks - ATV transporters - small tanks (Due to bias they very rare) - medium tanks (most common tanks in fleet PCS T340, PCS 26TP) - heavy tanks (40TP) - tank destroyers (PNC 25TP) - super heavy tanks - hover tanks - civilian vehicles Classification of tanks: - SPK (Vehicles for special tasks) - OSPK (Armoured vehicles for special tasks) - PCL (Light tanks) - PCS (Medium tanks) - PCC (Heavy tanks) - PCSC (Super Heavy tanks / Lewiatans) - PNC (Tank destroyers) - AHS (Howitzers) Category:PZK Category:Faction